In certain applications where fluids are transported via pipes, the pipes can be subject to stresses from thermal expansion or contraction caused by external temperatures and/or internal fluid temperatures. More particularly, metal pipes will expand or contract as temperatures rise and fall, which may lead to bending of pipes, as well as damage to joints that may compromise the fluid flow.
Various approaches are used in applications where piping is subjected to thermal stress from external or internal sources. One example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,013 to Schilling et al., which discloses a compensator for compensating thermal expansions of ducts or pipelines for carrying flows of hot media, especially ducts that are lined with fire-proof material. The compensator permits inspection of the operability of the expansion gap between adjacent sections of the pipeline and its elastic temperature-resistant jointing material from the outside of the pipeline. The expansion gap in the flame-proof lining is arranged in a cross section plane of the pipeline that is adjacent to but below the cross section plane of the corrugated pipe compensator attached to the steel sheet jackets of adjacent sections of pipeline. The steel sheet jackets are spaced from one another in the area of the expansion gap and the elastic temperature-resistant jointing material is accessible from outside the pipeline upon removal of jacket parts forming a collar around the expansion gap.
Despite the existence of such approaches, further approaches to addressing thermal expansion or compression in pipe assemblies may be desirable.